Autobiography,
by Mirakuru Rein
Summary: one-shot, naru-centric: one singularity is all it takes to make a god - then let it crash.


Autobiography

[//mirakuru rein

--

_[what – is – divinity?_

_--_

Naruto used to think he was the only one that mattered, that controlled the world. After all, why else was he granted by God this one-person view, this singular, amazingly outcasted position of the world?

Naruto never remembered his parents. His legal guardian was long since dead, and Naruto didn't particularly care anyway. He was fine by himself, since this is what his world gave him – a kingdom of solitude. He could rule as he liked. He could do as he liked. Nothing – else – mattered.

--

_[child loved by God_

--

—And all of a sudden, his kingdom disappeared.

He had to start school. Forced to. School – a foreign concept to him. Social graces were pretty much ignored for him – he didn't need them – he didn't need to be polite to himself.

He got along badly with the other children, consequently.

"Hey fatass, hand the ball over, it's mine."

"It's _my _turn!"

"I don't care, I saw it first, I said it was mine, so it's mine!"

Half the stories about the Kyuubi demon-child were the direct result of Naruto's behavior towards his peers – surprisingly, ironically, and unbeknownst to Naruto himself. He never knew what his snobbish, selfish demands would do to himself – needless to say, no one ever bothered to take him in anyway, so he was always left to his own devices.

The teacher singled him out for bad manners, made him stand in the corner, outside in the hall, and whatever other ridiculous punishments there were – but Naruto never let that rattle him. The world just got a bit bigger, that's all. He's still in control. Yeah, he breathed, I'm still me.

--

_[devoted to the Devil_

--

TV? Naruto watches a lot of it.

He's the main character of the story of his life. He know how main characters are. They're misunderstood, yet are perfect, and always get the girl in the end. So.

When Uchiha Sasuke appeared in the picture, he was very much surprised.

Sasuke. The asshole. How could he? Number one in the class, favorite of all the teachers, object of affection by all the girls. Stealing Naruto's spotlight. Taking number one for himself.

No, alright, Naruto's still the main character – and he's decided Sasuke fits the perfect bill for "main rival." Main rivals are the perfect antitheses of the heroic main characters – dark, brooding, seemingly perfect but have some sort have personal defect in the end. Main rivals are usually broken down by pressure – so Naruto goes around trying to destroy the boy's life for a week in various ways – stealing his homework, spilling his lunch on him, unscrewing his desk and chair, and etc. That's mostly what they do on TV, anyway.

--

_[and watched over by the Angels_

--

He didn't expect this. He never saw it coming. Sasuke screaming, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" and Naruto screaming back, "Whatever I want to, bitch!" And suddenly, out of the blue, like a rainstorm from a clear sky, Sasuke starts crying.

Naruto forgets all current anger and is startled. He doesn't want to say anything – no, he can't say anything. Words just won't come out.

Finally, Sasuke wipes his hot tears fussily in his sleeve, hides his face there for a while. "Sorry."

"N-no, I mean, I'm the one…" Naruto shakes his head. "I meant, sorry. For, uh, making you…cry?" He isn't quite sure.

"Why do you do this to everyone, anyway?" Sasuke regained his cool, shot angry black eyes at frightened blue ones. "It's like you have no heart, no consideration……so what they say is true, then, no?"

Shock washes through Naruto, a chill, even. "What they…say?"

"Yeah. What do you think they say about you?"

Naruto knows what they say. He hears them every day, every time he ventures through town, every time he thinks he wants to play in the sun for a while, every – single – last – word.

He never really thought words could hurt this much, though.

_-- _

_[fin – do – you – really – think – he's – the – demonic – one?_

_-- _

A/N: So sue me if you thought this was ridiculously horrible and OOC. :P


End file.
